User blog:Sulola/Survivor: Trinidad
Hey guys! I have a LOT of unofficial seasons floating around that I've made just for fun that aren't part of the "canon" timeline I've been working on with this wiki (Swaziland thru Venezuela, and the seasons to come after that :D). I really want to create pages for them but I don't want the wiki to be cluttered with one off seasons made for fun and made at random times, and I also don't feel like going through the hassle of making dozens of mangas. So I'll be posting a lot of these seasons as simple blog posts, no mangas and no official pages. I hope you enjoy this first one! The cast is based off of members of my Pre-Calculus class, hence the odd starting tribe names. The whole cast is also under the age of 18, and that is because they are based off of high school students. All names have been changed of course to protect privacy. I've included cities of birth just to make it seem more realistic although we all live in the same place. Enjoy! 'SURVIVOR: TRINIDAD' 'Twists' *'One World: '''Both tribes would live together on one beach, although they would compete separately in challenges and would only vote off members of their own tribe. *'Hidden Immunity Idols: An idol will be hidden for each tribe at the beginning of the game on the One World beach. If someone finds the idol of the opposite tribe, they must immediately give it to someone on that opposite tribe. *'No Tribe Swaps: '''The tribes, and , would stay the same until the merge. *'Jury of 9, Final 3: '9 castaways will serve on this season's jury and will decide the winner between a final 3. 'Castaways 'The Game' 'Voting History' } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Juliann | | | | |— |— | |— | | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" rowspan="3" style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" | Jury Vote |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Bellomy | | | | |— |— | |— | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Jovan | | | | |— |— | |— | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Josh | | | | |— |— | |— | | | | | | | | | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Nicole | | | | |— |— | |— | | | | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Paige |— |— |— |— | |— |— | | | | | | | | | colspan="2" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Olek |— |— |— |— | |— |— | | | | | | | | colspan="3" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Sai |— |— |— |— | |— |— | | | | | | | colspan="4" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Mikey |— |— |— |— | |— |— | | | | | | colspan="5" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Zed |— |— |— |— | |— |— | | | | | colspan="6" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Elyna |— |— |— |— | |— |— | | | | colspan="7" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Alexa |— |— |— |— | |— |— | | | colspan="8" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Sharon |— |— |— |— | |— |— | | colspan="12" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Maddy | | | | |— |— | | colspan="13" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Isaac |— |— |— |— | | | colspan="14" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Nick |— |— |— |— | | colspan="15" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Ally | | | | | colspan="16" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Lina | | | | colspan="17" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Tina | | | colspan="18" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Max | | colspan="19" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |} 'Season Summary' The twenty castaways competing in this season all began the game together on a single beach due to the One World twist. The castaways got to know each other but stuck mainly with their own tribes. Notable cross-tribal alliances that formed in the first couple of days included Sai and Josh making a strong bond. Josh found the Vertex idol on Day 4 and gave it to her, while she later found the Parabola idol and gave it to him, establishing their strong bond. The Parabola tribe struggled immensely in the early challenges, losing the first four. First boot Max was taken out unanimously for being lazy and unsociable, while a strong majority (spearheaded by Josh) formed. While weaker females Tina and Lina tried to stage a revolt against the majority (Josh, Juliann, Jovan, Bellomy, and Ally) and gained the support of Maddy and Nicole, they were unable to get enough votes and were voted out one after the other. Finally, the tribe realized that continuing to keep the weaker Ally and Jovan over the stronger Maddy and Nicole would be harmful and make the tribe weaker, so the majority cut Ally for her weakness while her and Jovan tried to target Nicole but failed to do so. The Parabola tribe narrowly won their first Immunity during the fifth round of play, forcing Vertex to attend Tribal Council. A strong majority of Sharon, Elyna, Olek, Paige, and Alexa had formed as they were all stronger people who were more a part of the the popular crowd. Although Sai was physically weak, she was a puzzle genius and she clung to the majority to keep her safe. Another alliance had begun to form, consisting of best friends Nick and Isaac alongside the slimy Zed and the bossy yet athletic Mikey. The majority plus Sai decided to target the weakest members of the minority and took out Nick in a close vote. Distraught at the loss of his closest ally and knowing he was doomed to go home next, Isaac went into a full meltdown and the next morning he decided to quit the game despite most of the others urging him to stay in. After Isaac's quit, the final pre-merge round would be a Double Tribal Council. Parabola won Reward so they would attend Tribal first, and both Nicole and Elyna won the first Individual Immunities of the season. Josh, Juliann, and Bellomy reincorporated Jovan into their alliance to take out the stronger Maddy due to the upcoming merge and seeing her as a threat, especially in the water, while Nicole and Maddy tried in vain to get out Jovan once again for weakness and awkwardness. Over on Vertex, the majority felt that Sai was too close to the members of Parabola and saw her as a big strategic threat post-merge, so they targeted her instead of Zed or Mikey. However, Sharon leaked this to Juliann, who then told Sai she was being targeted. Sai worked together with Zed and Mikey, using her idol to save herself and then she and the two boys in the minority pinned their votes on Sharon for being dupliticious, idoling her out as the last pre-merger. At the merge, the Parabolas decided to stick together since they were in the minority; Nicole had established friendships with both Elyna and Paige, but decided against trying to work with them right off of the bat. Josh used his strong bond with Sai to flip her to the Parabolas side, and then Sai convinced her fellow Vertex bottomfeeders, Zed and Mikey, to join her in targeting the old hotshots of their rival majority alliance. The two boys eagerly agreed. Meanwhile, Elyna, Alexa, Olek, and Paige did their best to build a majority alliance, but things weren't coming together. Elyna won the first post-merge Immunity, so despite being the leader the majority alliance went after Alexa instead, the second in command, making her the merge boot. Elyna fought fiercely after Alexa's elimination, when both Olek and Paige deserted her in order to assimilate into the majority. Despite her best efforts, Elyna was taken out unanimously at the Final 11. The majority alliance began to break down after Elyna's exit, as most liked Paige and Olek and were becoming restless in their patchwork alliance. Zed began to try and flip the game against Josh, who he saw as his other major strategic threat. He enlisted his closest ally Mikey to help him, and they conspired with Paige and Olek. However, these two realized they would be unable to gain the majority with Zed and Mikey, as the Parabolas were sticking strong. Therefore, they revealed this intel to Nicole, who spread it to the rest of the alliance, and soon the target shifted from Paige or Olek to Zed or Mikey. Zed was blindsided at the Final 10, his plot against Josh foiled, and Mikey was sent out during the following vote. With only eight players left, the game became more intense. With Zed and Mikey gone, Olek, Sai, and Paige were the only remaining Vertexs, and Sai was practically a Parabola due to her close relationships with that tribe, especially with Josh and Jovan. Olek and Paige saw how close those three were, and approached the other Parabolas, proposing to split up that threesome by eliminating Sai, who they all thought was driving a wedge between the Parabolas. After much deliberation, the three agreed to make a move; Juliann was the most eager to do so, encouraging Bellomy especially to flip. Josh, Jovan, and Sai were heavily blindsided when Sai was the next one voted out at the Final 8 in a close vote. After Sai was gone, Josh went into panic mode; Jovan was the biggest goat left in the game, so he was the next target, while Olek and Paige now ruled the roost. However, Josh brought up how he was alone in the game to his fellow Parabolas, while Olek and Paige were becoming an unstoppable duo. Nicole had become close to Olek and Paige and would not flip back, but Juliann convinced Bellomy it was a good idea, so they flipped back and Olek was the victim of yet another stunning blindside. Next, everyone saw Josh as a huge threat now that Paige and Olek had been split up. While Jovan vouched for him, the rest of the tribe agreed that Josh was the one that needed to go next. However, Josh had his idol that Sai had given to him pre-merge. Knowing he was in trouble despite Juliann and Bellomy telling him they were voting Paige alongside him and Jovan, he used his idol and idoled out Paige in another shocking vote, eliminating the final Vertex and underdog favorite. With only five Parabolas left, they united once again to target Josh. However, he won the Final 5 Immunity, forcing the others to turn on each other. Nicole targeted Bellomy since he had already won two Immunities and was a pretty sizable threat, but Bellomy and Juliann targeted Nicole for being more of an underdog and having better connections to the Vertexs. Josh and Jovan believed NIcole to be a bigger worry to their games and she was taken out unanimously. The Final Immunity Challenge was a tough battle, with both Josh and Bellomy lasting hours upon hours. Eventually, however, Bellomy won out. Josh did his best to convince his game long goat Jovan to stick by him and force fire. However, Juliann wooed Jovan and convinced him to make his first independent move of the game, voting out Josh alongside Juliann and Bellomy, making him the final juror. At the Final Tribal Council, Jovan was largely ignored by the jury as a subservient follower who only began to truly play the game on Day 38 and who had a poor social game. The vote seemed to be mainly between Juliann and Bellomy. While many were impressed with Bellomy's three Individual Immunity wins and thought he was a pretty great guy, most of the jury was more impressed with Juliann's UTR strategic control and numerous strong social bonds she had made without being caught. Seeing Juliann as the leader socially and strategically between herself and Bellomy, most of the jurors voted for her, and she became the Sole Survivor in a 6-3-0 vote. 'Reception' '''Fan Favorite: '''Olek Voloshyn '''Player of the Season: '''Josh Thatcher '''Hero of the Season: '''Paige Kemper '''Villain of the Season: '''Zed Litz '''Most in Need of Redemption: '''Sai Bashara Category:Blog posts